


Gym Kinks And Embarrassments

by 9nuymph9



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Gym AU, Insecurity, M/M, Main SeHo/SuHun, Minor TaoRis - Freeform, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction turns out to be more, mentioned chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9nuymph9/pseuds/9nuymph9
Summary: Sehun has a sudden urge to work out at the gym.The whole issue brings him into 3 of the most embarassing moments of his life.Spoiler alart: it's still worth it... at the end at least





	Gym Kinks And Embarrassments

 “So why exactly are you here Sehun-ah?” Minseok looked disbelieving at his younger friend who was desperately trying to soothe his hurting sides but still not fall behind. "I- I.. already told you…. I try to…. W- work out a little." With his heavy breathing it was difficult to bring out proper sentences and so, it took some time and a lot of effort for Sehun to make his point. "I've been.. Lazying around since… since.. Since forever and… shit"

The older jogged a bit slower and finally came to a stop in favor of Sehun to catch his breath. He looked like the walking dead, sweating like he just ran for five miles on speed tempo, even though it had just been about 3 minutes. "Thank.. Thank you! God this is horrible!.. Who does stuff like this?!" Cursing under his breath, Sehun finally stood straight again, realizing that the other had only been silently judging him, one eyebrow raised and waiting for an actual explanation.

"What? Every beginning is difficult, you know that especially Minnie!" Minseok just shrugged, still not looking convinced. He gave his friend the water bottle and didn't even bat an eyelash as the other gulbed down the whole fluid in one go.

"You've never shown interest in working out, I just got to pull you into the gym last week because you were too dumb to realize that it was NOT just for trying diet shakes. What magic happened in there for you to actually try out fitness other than this street dancing your into recently?" At that, Sehun involuntary blushed, looking down seemingly flustered. That reaction only confused the older but still a lot shorter friend even more.

"What? What?! I wanna know Hun-ah!"

"Nothing happened, Hyung! Let's continue now, I feel ready for the next level" Obviously ignoring Minseoks questions, Sehun started running again, only to curse, still feeling the shot of pain in his sides.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So guys, you got everything you need?" The two friends nodded pleased so the trainer smiled one last time "Great, let me know when you need help or anything" The man was then walking back to the two girls that had practically shoffed their asses at him since they entered the fitness studio, begging for attention, which the trainer seemed to happily give.

"Such whores.." Sehun spit out, his eyes shooting daggers at the girls. If this would be a video game, he would've won overkill. "What? Who?" Minseok was on the bench press, already lifting the barbell with such ease that Sehun was almost jealous.. _Almost._

 

Sehun knew that he was handsome. He got always complimented on his fair skin and tall height. Also, he could melt everyone with his flirting gaze and intense stares. Someone was even telling him once, how mysterious the 18 year old sometimes seemed. He didn't need to work out to be popular or get who he wanted. He just needed to-

"Do you not know how to work with this?" A voice reached his ears. An all too familiar voice that let goosebumps run all over the teenagers body. "Uhm.. No?" Sehun stuttered embarrassed, caught off guard. _Smooth Sehun. Smooth._  

"Is that.. A question?.. Well let me help you then" Big, warm eyes looked down at him, the trainer from before gave a small but polite smile and- "Do you know what that is? It's an abdominal bench you see. Let me demonstrate" _Oh please no. Oh no no no! Why this guy? Why me?_   Sehun still stood up, frozen gaze on the short trainer.

The guy laid down, feet locking behind the hook making the muscles in his calves tense. After making himself a bit more comfortable, the man locked his hands in front of him, arms spread a bit to the sides to provide colliding with his stomach while pulling himself up. _Shit!_ His arm flexed deliciously and everytime the trainer pulled up, his abs could be seen through the thin layered shirt. In fact, the shirt even rode down a bit, because of his current position upside down, so Sehun had an even better view on the well defined V-line that he didn't intent to stare at but still did. Sehuns breath caught in his lungs, almost he chocked, feeling an all too familiar hot feeling forming in his stomach. _Not NOW! What did he do to deserve this?! And why did his body always react that was when he saw the small guy? Why was Sehun so fixated on working out and please the gym trainer?!_

"That's how you do it, OK, boy?" The younger had realized that he was not the only one staring creepily at the showing skin of the mans abdomen, but even if he himself was not any better, the teenager had the sudden urge to take one of those dumb bells and throw them at every girl (and guy) that was creeping up in the man in front of him. He didn't want anyone to look at the gym trainer but himself! _They shouldn't even dared to look at his direction or try something at him!_ What was Sehun thinking? He didn't understand his own emotions anymore.

The silence that had followed after the trainers question was long and, for everyone except Sehun because he was too deep in his thoughts to realize he had been asked something, quite uncomfortable. After an awkward cough, the man of Sehun's heated thoughts turned away, ready to leave the weird situation. But then and there Sehun had finally come back to the presence, pulling the guy back rougher than he had expected.

"YES" It was louder than the taller imagined and some people stared at the two for a moment, some whispered and pointed fingers at their direction. Indeed, the picture must've looked quite dramatic, with Sehuns strong grip on the older mans arm and because of the pull the two were a bit too close to be considered normal in addition to Sehun's red ears and forming blush on his cheeks.

"Good.. I mean great." Pulling himself away, the gym trainer gave Sehun one last weirded out stare until he turned around again to leave for the better.

 

One thing was clear to Sehun then, but honestly it was clear to him from the first moment he had layed eyes on this small height and dark but warm eyes, the beautiful smile and handsome features.. And the greek like physics that let Sehun cough at his own spit.

 

"Do you have a crush or something?" Minseoks voice was so near that Sehun startled so hard that he stumbled over his own gym bag and landed face first on the floor, rather ungraceful. Fortunately his NOT-crush-thank you very much wasn't any near to see or hear the embarrassment. "N-NO! Stop talking nonsense and continue lifting your weight..!" Sehun wasn't good at lying, not at all. Everything he gained from his outburst was a chuckle from Minseok and another raised eyebrow. "So that's the reason why you want to work out all of the sudden? Because you have a crush on Junmyeon?"

"Y- You know him?! How? Why?"

"The name is on his name tag you dumbass… besides he is my gym trainer for at least 4 years now, I would consider the both of us.. Quite close even." the muscle man teased.

"You're fucking him?" That again, was maybe a bit to loud for generel public but Sehun didn't care. _Had Sehun killed an entire nation in his past life to deserve this unfortune?_ "No.. No I'm not! God! Stooop! I don't want to imagine that. You don't have to be sleeping with someone to be close to them , you certainly watch to many pornos..." Minseok shook his head wildly, trying to get rid of the image in his head. "I have a fucking girlfriend, you know?" But Sehun was already ignoring the olders whining and complains in unfortunate favor of his own perverted fantasies.

 

_Was Kim Junmyeon even interested in the same gender? And would he bottom for Sehun? But what if all the effort that Sehun had made in the past week, working out, going on a diet and even stopping to drink coffee in the morning and energy drinks in the night, had gone to waste because that guy was straight anyway and didn't see an attractive man when he was standing in front of him?_

"Let's go.. I don't think you would work out today anyway…" Being pushed out of the gym by his friend, Sehun was short before a total break down. This was one of his worst habits, thinking too much into certain things, especially what people thought of him.

 "What if he hates me now? I bet he finds me creepy as hell and is never going to go near me ever again Hyung!"

"Oh god don't tell me your at this point of crushing again! Let's go home and watch a movie or something, I bet Jongin and Tao wouldn't mind."

And with that, a whiny Sehun was literally compelled to watch a movie with his two roommates and Hyung, drinking away his self-consciousness and crush on the gym trainer apparently known as Kim Junmyeon. "Kim Junmyeon" Sehun let the name roll of his tongue several times that night, liking the way the words sounded out of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

"You know.." His roommate Zitao or Tao had an even weaker tolerance towards alcohol than Sehun. Right now, he was practically hanging off his younger friends back, while the other tried to reach a park bank to rest, the weight on his back from the slightly taller and definitely more muscular one, was too much to handle.

The movie that their chinese friend had recommended, was so sad and dramatic that everyone of the four had started drinking mindlessly, too observed in the movie to realize that it was not water that run down their throat. And finally: Jongin had blanked out while standing up and Minseok was now continuing his night in the toilet. Tao had ran of half way through the movie to get them some pizza but hadn't come back for more than an hour so Sehun, a bit inebriated but still more or less in his right mind, took it in himself to search for the one year older. 

 

"You knoo~" Tao repeated after Sehun had seated him and himself on the bench nearby. "If yu want to be busy to stoo thinking about this Jiyeom guy.. Weee can go to some… doubly blindly date for you to find some distraction" Sehun looked up, actually hopeful at the idea.

"You would do that?"

"F'Sure maan~ you save my lif toda" Because of the sluring and the chinese accent that was coming through, the younger had a difficult time understanding the dunkyard. "You're the best guy I've ever meet Taozi~ You know that?" Tao had laid his head on the others legs because of his dizziness, but then the also a bit drunk Sehun decided to attack his stomach happy with their plan of a blind date. Sehun made the man on his knees half laugh, half choke on a mixture of spit and vomit from moments before.

"You ersghole!" The battle began, both trying to tickle the other in the secret places only their close friends knew, trying to revenge themselves.

 

After some minutes, without realizing, their positions changed. Tao now sat on Sehuns lap, facing him and both hands under the youngers shirt to try to find his most ticklish spot on the nable, while Sehun had one hand on his neck, searching for certain spot behind the others right ear, the other hand on Tao's waist so that he couldn't escape.

"Please tone down your make out session a bit or go in private, boys. No one wants to see your dirty actions." A harsh voice interrupted. Both of them looked towards the voice, making out a small group of three people, standing a few feet away. Two of them looked disgusted, while the third one, and in horror Sehun saw _the last person he wanted to see today_ , had an unreadable expression on his face.

Shocked, Sehun let go of Zitao who promptly fell backwards because of lost balance, but pulling the younger with him, still his hands on the others shirt. Everything was spinning and hastily Sehun tried to sit up again from the ground, accidentally placing his hand on Taos most private part. The Chinese' following moan was so loud and filthy that under normal circumstances Sehun had laughed his ass off at the response, but in this case it only flustered him even more.

"Oh god I am not going to watch that any further! Let's go wife, Junmyeon! I just want to erase that horrible image from these two fags from my memory forever!" The man that had spoked up to them before, grabbed the woman's and Junmyeon's hands, quickly walking past the play. Sehun was petrified, only able to follow the group with his eyes and waiting for the ground to open up and swallow him alive.

"You fucking arsehole!" He heard Taos voice and the last thing he could see was a foot right in his face that knocked him out completely.

 

 

* * *

 

**_ Weeks later: _ **

 

Sehun was still angry at Tao for kicking him right in the face, making him unconscious and his _beautiful_  noise bleed. Tao was still more than upset at Sehun for having touched his crotch like that, but honestly it wasn't quite clear if he was more upset because of the actual accident or the fact that he had reacted so shamelessly to it. Minseok and Jongin didn't help much either, only laughing and rolling on the ground, making perverted comments at the boys awkwardness. The only thing they cared about was the fact that they weren't there to see it happening with their own eyes, nor had the chance to film it on tape to never forget.

 

 

"Sehun…" Sehun was about to quit his account on the gym, already giving up on working out and getting close to the hot trainer after all these _unfortunate encounters_ with him, when he was interrupted by a very shy Tao.

"What's up?" Awkward air filled the room (again, like it always been for some weeks now) even when neither of them liked it one bit.

"God I hate this atmosphere! It's not like we really made out of anything so let's just forget this crap ok?" Sehun could only agree, standing up from his chair to join his roommate that was already sitting on the bed. "Definitely!" Another short pause, but this time an more comfortable one.

"But like.. Do you remember what I requested back then.. Before the whole issue happened?" Tao continued before the other could even speak up anyway "About the blind date… would you… you know… still come with me? I found two guys that would actually be interested. Some friend called me, knowing that I was searching for someone new after… That asshole from last time." Bad memories filled both of their heads and Sehun laid an arm around the olders shoulder, reassuring him.

"Cool thing, why not. Honestly.. Before the gym trainer, I've never been interested in guys before but now I think I could definitely use some dick." That made Tao laugh his hysterical high pitched laugh, which meant Sehuns attempt on cheering the other up, had worked. 

"When is the meeting?"

"Tonight actually.. My ego was so big, I needed too long to finally go to you and talk about that whole night and stuff.. Anyway! I will help you dress up. That's the least I can do.. And honestly, you seriously need some make over. You lack elegance since you got single."

 

 

 

"That's not fucking real.. That's supposed to be a joke right? You're joking?!" Sehun grew cold all over, he felt dumbfounded and could only stare at his friend with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"What do you mean? They're both quite hot aren't they? Even if I prefer the taller one since.. I mean... I can't let a smaller dude top me, I just couldn't take him seriously doesn't matter how well kept his body is. By the way I heard from Luhan, the friend that got us this double date, that he works at the gym. Could totally you're type right?" The 19 year old continued with his monolog teasing Sehun, not even waiting for his younger friend to respond. Sehun had other problems.

 

They hadn't had each others phone numbers, not even names. Luhan had acted as their mediator and told Sehun and Zitao that them and his two old friends from high school would meet in front of the restaurant at 7pm so that they couldn't overlook each other.

Tao and Sehun were the first ones to arrive so they stood under the shade of the outside tables, looking around expectant. Throughout the wait, Tao had secretly requested Luhan to send pictures of their blind dates, because he wanted to know what to expect. (Didn't he get the purpose of "blind dates"?) And after a lot of hysterical complaining and pouting, Luhan had finally given in and send a photograph and information their dates. 

Why Sehun was so upset and all but ready to run away now, was because one of these high school friends turned out to be _THE guy_ that Sehun just wanted to forget all along. _The guy_ that he had embarrassed himself in front of two times already and would not aim for a third chance. _The guy_ that was the reason for Sehun to even go to this blind date, in need to forget and especially: finally move on.

 

"I am not gonna do this, sorry Taozi but.. Just no. I am not going to humiliate myself even more!"

"What?! But you promised, Hunnie! You can't let me go there on my own with two strangers, doesn't matter if they're hot or not! Sehunnie it's been some years since my wushu training I don't think I can defend myself much when things go wrong!" Of course the younger felt bad for his roommate instantly, but still.

"Don't you remember him?!" Sehuns voices sounded horse and higher than usual, making his one year older roommate look at him, then on the smaller man on the picture that the other had placed his finger on. "No?… Should I?" An inwardly groan made it's way into Sehuns lungs and he closed the distance between the two of them and speak more privately. "You don't remember the face of that night? You don't remember me talking about this hot guy all days before that encounter? BUT you remember that fucking embarrassing SOUND YOU MADE WHEN I TOUCHED YOUR-"

"Excuse me? I hope we're not interrupting?" A deep voice cut through Sehuns not at all quiet rant. Zitaos face was as red as a tomato even with his darker skin tone that helped to cover his blush most of the time. "Y- You are the guys that we are meeting?" Pressing by Sehun, the taller one walked towards two men, smiling brightly while trying to cover up what they were interrupted a second before. Sehun turned around slowly. The newcomers looked bewildered, most likely having heard some parts of the former conversation.  Sehun didn't want to see that _certain gym trainer_ , that was the second date, again. He certainly didn't want to be here anymore, he just wanted to go home, have a bottle of beer or some more and pity himself because no one else did at this point.

 

"You coming Hunnie?~" But Zitao sounded so happy, eyes big, smiling from one ear to the other while taking proud steps and taking Sehun by the hands, manhandling him so that the younger couldn't pull away, not that he tried much anyway since he didn't want to kill Zitaos enthusiasm.

 

They entered the restaurant in which the other two had already found a table and waited for them. The tall one had blonde hair and grey, sharp eyes but greeted them with a friendly smile, already helping Tao out of his jacket and, _like a gentleman he turned out to be_ , pushing the chair so that Tao could sit. He did the same with Sehun, still a friendly smile, but the teenager could see the interest that seemed to flame up in the blondes eyes when seeing Zitao. Sehun didn't complain, though, he was glad because his roommate already showed similar affection. Looked like at least these two would get along just fine.

Sitting across from Sehun, the smaller male of their blind date, _Junmyeon_ , Sehun thought bitter, had a scowl on his face. His eyes flew back between Sehun and Tao and his expression showed annoyance, suspicion and confusion but also something else that Sehun couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves properly." The blonde spoke up. "My name is Wu Yifan and I'm 26. I recently started working as an english professor at university." He looked at his friend expectant but the other was busy shooting daggers at the ones on the other side of the table. "This… This is Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon. He is a year and a half younger than me, turning 25 soon. He's a fitness trainer at the gym. It's nice to finally meet you two."

Now it was their turn for introduction but since Tao was silent all of the sudden, growing paler and paler at the second, Sehun put it in himself to start.

"It's really nice meeting you.. two.. As well. I am Oh Sehun, 18 years old and this is Huang Zitao, he's 19 and already going to college while I am finishing school this year. Seems like you are both Chinese what a coincidence." Yifans face had lid up at the Chinese name, also realizing that they were both the same nationality. "Didn't expect that, even if I did think about Zitaos voice, having a slight accent." They laughed, or at least Yifan and Sehun while Tao seemed to finally snap out of it, giggling nervously. Junmyeon however was still too preoccupied to even flinch.

"I hope the age difference is not getting in the way or anything." The 19 year old brought up but was encouraged by the other Chinese male, that it would not be a problem unless the two younger ones felt uncomfortable. Sehun could just snort at that, knowing that his friend even had some kind of weird kink for older man. He had the conversation about Sugar Daddy and Sugar Baby way too often to forget.

 

"If you two are searching for a third party in your fun nights then I'm sorry to disappoint you. I guess neither one of us looks for a poly relationship." Was the first thing Junmyeon said after the group had ordered their food and some wine, since they were in quite a fancy restaurant. The comfortable conversation between Yifan and Tao stopped _abruptly_ , tearing Sehun out of his thoughts at the sudden silence.

It was uncomfortably difficult to breath for some moments, then, "I.. I am going to the bathroom." Tao stood up, almost letting his chair fall over in hectic. He left on quick feet and Yifan and Sehun shared confused looks. A vibration distracted the 18 year old and he looked at his phone, only to realize that Tao had send his a message saying:

 

**[07:25]**  
**From Taozi:**

_Come to the bathroom asap!!＼(;´□｀)/"_

 

 

 

How he could still use those ridiculous emojis was beyond the younger but nethertheless he stood up, making some lame excuse to need some fresh air but obviously walking the other way towards the bathrooms to obliged his friends command. The last thing he heard was a really stressed out "What the fuck is wrong with you Junmyeon?!" from the oldest male.

 

In the bathroom he didn't even have any time to look around before someone roughly pushed him into the small toilet stall. "Shit Taozi calm down!"

"How can I calm down when this Junmyeon guy is here?! Isn't that the guy who you embarrassed yourself in front of? That crush of yours? The hot gym trainer?!"

Still being pinned against the thin cabin wall, Sehun only nodded. "That's what I tried to tell you before the two came!" Tao looked confused, a ringed hand in his hair in frustration, destroying the wave that he had styled his hair in for half an hour to be perfect.

"And there's another thing Hunnie.." The Chinese still sounded stressed out "Maybe I'm just paranoid or anything but.. I don't know how he found out but… Why do I have the weird feeling that this guy knows about us? T- That night when you.. You know… That comment just now.. I know I'm paranoid but I don't want to ruin my chances with Yifan ge!" A small smile played on Tao's lips as he said the name. _Totally whipped_ , Sehun thought. He was so happy for the other to find someone again, Wu Yifan looked trust worthy to be left alone with his friend, and then Sehun made the decision to not let his friend with his potential new thing get ruined just because of Kim Junmyeon and himself. 

"He was the one that saw us that night Taozi… he was one of them that's why he knows, that's why he made the comment. He has surely misunderstood what happened back then and now thinks we're in a relationship of some kind" A shiver run down both of there spines. Only thinking of a scenario like that was ridiculous. "We're going to explain and then everything will finally be sorted out and you can enjoy this evening too. I promise that Hunnie!" Sehun nodded, he wanted to brush his fingers through Taos hair to encourage the other like he always did, but the older was already out of the cabin and in front of the mirror to fix his tousled hair.

"Let's go!"

 

When the two came back, after at least 7 minutes, Yifan and Junmyeon were talking silently to themselves in a serious manner. But after seeing the younger coming back, they quickly stopped and acted like nothing happened even though it was clear that the older of the two had spoken up the same issue. The blonde looked apologic towards them while Kim Junmyeon looked everywhere but in their direction, having a conflicted expression of his face and nervously playing with the turtleneck of his elegant, black sweater.

"I am so sorry for what happened… Junmyeon didn't mean it he just.. Had some rough weeks I guess" The gym trainer furrowed his eyebrows, his head snapping up and he looked at the other with anger. But then he sighed and finally looked up to Sehun and then towards Zitao who had seated themselves again. After a second he stood up, confusion rising in the other three's faces as their eyes followed his moves. He wouldn't just go right?

Instead, he bowed, deep and long, before straightening up again and sitting down like before.

"Sorry" He scratched his neck and another sigh left his beautiful pink lips. _Shit Sehun could still not controll himself, after everything that happened._ "I drew premature conclusions without knowing what may really happened and was unnecessarily mean which I am really sorry for as well. Please excuse my behavior, let's just have a nice evening alright?" He had his elbow on the table, he seemed to be one of those that uses their hands while talking, how cute. _Stop Sehun! Get your shit together!_

Because Tao was Tao, he affectionately grabbed Junmyeon's hand that was still in the air with both of his longer ones. A bright smile was on the Chinese face and he seriously looked glad to hear the apology. Too concentrated on the gesture, neither Junmyeon nor the young Chinese saw the sour, jealous expression with which the blonde man next to Junmyeon observed the interaction. Only Sehun recognized the way Yifans eyes twitched at the affectionate way Tao had acted towards the other, but like the good friend he is, the high schooler stayed silent _even if he himself wasn't sure if he liked the locked hands as well._

"Thank you Junmyeon-sshi! This was all just a reeeally big misunderstanding! You have to hear us out." Zitao was talking again, he was a man of a lot of words "There is nothing between me and Sehunnie! What you saw that night was an accident a- and there was nothing intimidate between the both of us and.. Yes.. We are just roommates and friends and were both, especially me, drunk that night!" The words that came out of the 19 year olds mouth, were fast and not much above a murmur so the other three had to lean in Taos direction to even hear his waterfall of stuttered explanation. Yifan seemed suspicious now since he didn't know what was going on, but Junmyeon seemed to understand, nodding slowly.

The small man sat back, a bit more relaxed than before and his stern expression softened. He was the gym trainer again, that Sehun fell in love with at first sight. His big, black eyes were warm, his pink lips twitched into a small smile and his fair skin smoothed out as his expression loosened up. Sehun didn't mean to stare but seeing the older from a closer distance now, only made him realize how handsome and seriously beautiful the other was. Before that, he only appreciated the gym trainers mouth watering physics and melodic voice. Now he was taken in by his eye smile and small but definitely kissable mouth.

The smell of sweat and intense deodorant that had lingered on the trainers body while working out in the gym had been a major turn on for the teenagers hormones, but now he didn't smell as strong anymore, instead, Sehun found himself in a pine forest with a little bit of citrus and decided that he liked that scent even more. The high schooler just hoped he wouldn't be too obvious while practically never leaving his eyes off the other while talking.

The atmosphere was calm now, all four of then talking with each other, laughing and joking, already forgetting the intense atmosphere from before and acted like nothing happened in the first place. The food and wine came and they clinked their glasses before digging into their delicious food, even exchanged some of it so that everyone could try a bite.

 

It was easy now, to talk about their lifes. Yifan had told them about his childhood in Canada and how he came to Korea instead of his parents home China. Zitao shared the story of how Sehun, Jongin and himself meet. Sehun talked about their roommate, Jongin's, obsession with dogs that lead Sehun into adopting one himself and falling in love after just one day. And in between all of their batter Junmyeon always tried to make some jokes or puns that only he and a slightly drunk Tao laughed at, meanwhile Yifan could only sigh and Sehun smiled politely, more because of the cute way that Junmyeons nose crunched up while laughing, than the actual joke.

Yifan and Tao soon were in their own little bubble, at some point even starting to speak Mandarin, so Sehun didn't even try to be included in their conversations anymore. Instead, Junmyeon had warmed up to him, listening to Sehun's rant about school, laughing and talking about his funny experiences in the gym.

Sehun noticed easily the motherly behavior that Junmyeon seemed to have towards practically everyone. The way the older talked about how two of his friends, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, had both thought about proposing to one another but were too nervous to make an act until Junmyeon literally forced Chanyeol to kneel down at the end because no one could stand the drama anymore. The way Junmyeon's chest swelled in proud as he talked about the actual wedding two months later made Sehun smile. It was endearing how much the man cared for his closest people and Sehun felt protective when Junmyeon confessed that the nagging of his friends were a bit too much sometimes but the 24 year old didn't want them to feel guilty so he just swallowed it down.

The teenager learnt so much about the gym trainer that evening. He didn't even thought about the possibility that the two would end up so close to each other, he had accepted the fact that, with all the circumstances, there was no way the older would feel comfortable enough in Sehuns presence.

 

And still: It was a fun evening at the end and without much awkwardness the four of them exchanged phone numbers. Tao had managed to get drunk on two bottles of wine, which Yifan had payed for next to the original bill of the wine and the food that he and Junmyeon payed half half. 

It was 11:55pm and the half drunken Tao had clinged unto the older Chinese until the other had, with surprisingly red ears and warm face, agreed to take the younger home. The two Chinese had left first after saying goodbye and taking a taxi to Yifan's apartment. Sehun already knew that nothing would come out of that, since Tao was a sleepy drunk and would already be in dream land before they even reached their destination.

 

But now that they were left alone, an awkward air surrounded him and Junmyeon. What would happen next could decide how their relationship turned out and Sehun was more than willing to make the next step, he just didn't know how the other felt and the fear of rejection and especially the possibility that they wouldn't see each other again because Junmyeon could be weirded out by his confession, was heavy in this stomach. 

"It's already late.. Should I bring you home? I have a car." Sehun nodded slowly, trying to smile friendly in hope he wouldn't be too obvious of his thoughts.

He already knew that the 24 year old must be interested in guys, since he wouldn't have gone to a blind date with one if that wasn't the case. But that didn't mean that he would be attracted to Sehun. He had seen him before, he had remembered the embarrassing encounter at the park that night, he may also remember Sehun's weird behavior in the gym some weeks ago. There was no way the older would feel attracted after all those moments. But still the hopes were high.

 

Sehun had his phone in his hands, hastily writing Jongin if he was home or not. The later fortunately wasn't, so with Tao in Yifan's apartment, Sehun had the opportunity to at least try to make a move and if Junmyeon really wasn't interested, then Sehun hadn't embarrassed himself in front of his roommate as well.

He was so deep in his thought, staring at his phone screen and then out the window, that he didn't see the brief looks that were thrown his way or the opening and closing mouth of the driver in an attempt to speak up.

 

 

"That's it. We're here."

Junmyeon had even brought Sehun up towards his apartment door without being asked. Now they stood there, Sehun took extra long to search for his keys while the other looked around nervously. Then Sehun found the keys, moving them in his hands before looking at the smaller male again.

"The evening was really great. Let's.. Let's repeat that some time. Just.. Just" Oh god Sehun stuttered again! _He was normally so good at flirting why was it so extremely difficult now that Junmyeon was in front of him?_

"Just the two of us?" Junmyeon completed his sentence. He was looking at his feet, ears adorably red and the question painfully hopeful. All of the sudden, a wave of courage overcame Sehun and he nodded. "I would like that." With that, the older looked up at him with wide eyes, the corners of his lips going up. "Want to come in for a bit? You drank some alcohol, you shouldn't drive a car in this state" Sehun was proud of himself. That's the Sehun that he knew.

"If you want me to." Was the answer and the two of them just grinned at each other for a moment before Sehun unlocked the door, letting Suho in first before entering the dorm himself. "It's a bit messy but I hope it doesn't bother you." The other just shook his head while taking out his shoes, bending down so that Sehun had a perfect view of his ass. He shuffled awkwardly behind the older in an attempt to hide the growing arousal and took off his shoes as well before taking his and Junmyeons jacket and escorting him into the living room.

 

Sehun would proudly say that everything went as planned but honestly, everything had just been a lucky coincedence. At first both of them had just sat down of the couch, drinking some water to cool down the alcohol. But after Sehun had casually switched the water with beer cans and Junmyeon didn't even say a thing, occupied with talking about this one girl from the last gym Junmyeon had worked at, that had stalked him and even wrote things like _"Rape Me"_   at his window, the both of them had surely gone quite drunk.

At that state Sehun had closed the distance between him and the smaller man more accidentily than knowingly and one moment lead to another: One hand on the gym trainers muscular thigh, the other hand on his neck and the older had moved on Sehun's lap without another thought. Their foreheads pressed together, feeling each others hot breath on their face, Sehun moved forward, finally closing his lips with Junmyeon.

 A firework of butterflies exploded in Sehun's body and the first only hesitant peck turned into a mess of tongue and salvia, teeth clicking against each other as the man on his lap started moving his lips against his. The teenager couldn't believe what was happening but took everything he could get. His hands were roaming over the smaller mans body, feeling the pure muscle, soft curls of his hair and the smooth skin. As his hands found their way under the olders sweater and shirt, touching the hard abs but going up to Junmyeon's nipples, the man let out a pleased sigh which Sehun took as the final signal.

Standing up, still with man in his arms, he struggled to get into his bedroom.

He miscalculated how heavy the muscle man was but was still able to make it through the door without any serious accident. Arousal shot through the younger as he threw Junmyeon on the bed while taking off his shirt and skinny jeans, only to see that the other did the same. The delicate, pale skin made a great contrast to Junmyeon's black briefs and Sehun wanted nothing more than to release him from the annoying cloth for the whole aesthetics of the gym coaches milky skin, dark eyes and hazel nut brown hair against his beige bedcover. Still in boxer shorts Sehun climbed above the smaller frame, licking his lips with a crooked grin and grinding his hips down against the others, already feeling the hardness from the other man under him throbbing against the heat from his own member.

Taking the olders face in his hands, he again closed the distance between them, capturing the other in a slow and passionate kiss. Sehun wanted to make clear that he wasn't just doing this for a fun night but that he had serious feelings behind his actions that his heavy tongue couldn't form in his drunken state.

Junmyeon seemed to understand, crossing his arms around the taller boys neck to pull him even closer. Sehun wanted to go all the way now, his hands traveled south, tickling the small line of hair that lead down Junmyeon's belly button and V-line. Hooking his little finger under the laters boxer griefs he let the rubber band snap against Junmyeon's hip, earning a sharp noise from the 24 year old. Without any warning he started palming the forming erection through the thin material and was rewarded with a loud and dirty moan.

"Shit why are you so hot. What are you doing to me?" He cursed out loud, painfully hard himself. A small laugh came out of the kiss swollen lips of the man under him.

_The strong aroma of pine and citrus surrounded Sehun, making him close his eyes and let himself be tugged into the scent of sweat, hormones, arousal and the faint breathing next to his ear that got swallowed by rustling leaves of the forest._

 

 

* * *

 

 

White sunlight woke Sehun up. It was pleasantly warm with only half of the bed covers tugging around his hips and legs. The sweet smell that had surrounded the teenager in his dreams, was still lingering in the air and Sehun took a deep breath while slowly opening his eyes. He was in his own room, his own bed.

Blinking the sleepiness away he tried to remember what happened last night. He remembered Zitao's and his blind date and also how Junmyeon had brought him home. And then he remembered the rest, flustered he looked down on himself, the red bite marks on his shoulders. _Oh god he really did it. Fuck._ A proud smile formed on Sehun's lips and he turned around to look at the other side of the bed, only to see the man of his recent dreams still sleeping under the other half of the blanket. The curly hair was tousled and his face adorably crunched up with an obnoxious red almost violet kiss mark on his neck and jaw. 

It was weird how easy it had happened, they only had one blind date and only half of it was actually with great conversation after the misunderstanding was cleared. Sehun knew that he has had his eyes on the gym trainer for a bit longer but he didn't know about the later himself, if the other even felt something deeper for him and didn't just go with the flow of alcohol. All of the sudden _,_ Sehun felt sick, his stomach twisting at the thought of a _one night stand_. It was the first time he felt so much for someone other than his family and Sehun wished he wouldn't be disappointed. 

 

Something stirred next to him. Junmyeon had woken up and was now rubbing his hands in front of his eyes to clear them. Sehun couldn't bring it in himself to act like he was sleeping or nothing happened so he just sat there awkwardly, playing with the hem or the covers to wait for Junmyeon's reaction at the whole situation.

"Morning sleeping beauty"

What? That was not what Sehun had expected. But instead of asking, he avoided the maybe painful truth and instead played along, in hope it would ease the growing pain in his heart. "I was waking up before you so why am I the sleeping beauty?" There was a short silence and then a snort. Surprised, Sehun looked up at the laughing Junmyeon, holding his stomach. His laugh was the most beautiful sound that the younger had heard besides the filthy moan that he had lured out of the older last night. Sehun could feel his face growing hot at the thought.

"You don't remember last night, right?" Of course he did! Wasn't it evident on their bodies as well?!

"We had.. Sex…" Sehun pointed out, staring straight at the smaller, unable to look away, the dark eyes pulling him in like magnets. Instead of agreeing or laughing again, this time an obvious blush formed on Junmyeon's cheeks and neck, his ears already a deep shade of red that was even more evident because of how pale his skin was. 

"Well we.. Uhm…. Were about to, I guess."

"What? We.. We didn't.. Do it?" 

"Yeah... Didn't you already guess? We're still wearing boxer shorts." At that Sehun lifted the blanket. Junmyeon was right he was still wearing his brief from the last day. Hurriedly he lifted the blanket that covered the olders body as well, seeing the others black ones still hugging his hips.

"What happened…"

"You.. Fell asleep in the middle of foreplay, Sehun" 

"Oh…" 

"You sound… Disappointed?"

Sehun nodded "Of course.. I thought I finally did it. Like.. I was thinking about this for weeks, don't tell my friends, though, they tried to distract me."

Another short pause. "You thought about me? About.. Doing it with me?"

"Yeah… Ever since I've seen you the first time in the gym. First, it was only your body but then last night you were so friendly and comforting and I loved talking to you since you always found something to answer and didn't seemed annoyed of me like so many others after some time. I had the feeling we just clicked! You were so beautiful and.. And you smelled so good. I couldn't believe that someone like you would even want to be near me after all this times that I made you uncomfortable. I want to know more about you and want to tell you more about me as well. I want _to_ kiss you and touch you and have you as close to me as possible! I know it's weird since we don't know each other very long nor good but…" Only then Sehun realized what he was saying, that he was saying it out loud and that Junmyeon had heard.. Shit. Hadn't the teenager embarrassed himself enough in front of the adult?

"You are.." Junmyeon was struggeling for the right words, his eyes locking with Sehun's.

_You are so weird. You are naive. You are too young. You are only a one night thing._

"You are so adorable you know that?" Strong arms embraced Sehun around his shoulders. A hot breath fanned his ears and then a nose pressed itself in the crook of his neck. The boy didn't know what to do. _Was this a dream? Was he dreaming? This was all way too easy and perfect to be real._ Slowly he closed his own arms around the mans slim waist, the weight pushing him down on the bed where he now looked up to a rather amused Junmyeon.

"And I thought I was just misinterpreting all the times in the gym when you stared at me through the mirror, hoping I wouldn't see it." Had Sehun been so obvious? He smiled flustered, biting his lip. "You didn't…" 

"You were literally undressing me with your intense gaze you know?"

"Someone once told me that my intense stares could be very arousing…"

"That person was right… Especially the last time at the gym, when you pulled me closer.. God I thought you would hump me right there and then!" Junmyeon laughed even louder but Sehun didn't know if he should laugh with him or find the next best shovel to dig his own grave. 

"I hoped it wasn't that obvious.."

"And then that evening when I saw you and Zitao on the bench I was so confused and annoyed because I thought I had misinterpreted your actions… Especially when you didn't come to the gym anymore for the next weeks."

While talking the two had made themselves comfortable in each others arms, Junmyeon being the small spoon. Sehun had his nose in the olders bed hair meanwhile Junmyeon traced feather touched on the back of Sehun's hand that was interviewed with him.

"Yeah.. I really hoped to not see you again and finally stop thinking about it… I am sorry for being so immature back then."

"It's OK" Sehun shook his head slightly "I would've acted the same." the taller had taken his phone out of the jeans pockets and showed it the man in his arms.

"By the way, maybe you are interested:"

 

**[10:05]**  
**Taozi:**

 _"HelP!!!!"_  
   
**[10:08]**  
**Taozi:**

_"Im in a STRSNGERS BED!! (⊙_⊙)"_

  
_"Hwat happendd last night?! I dont remember"_  
   
**[10:16]**  
**Taozi:**

_"OH GOD ITS YIFAN! HelP!"_

  
_"I had SEC with YIFAN"_

  
_"?!?!???!"_

  
_"＼(;´□｀)/"_  
   
**[10:32]**  
**Taozi:**

_"Nevermind, hes making me breakfast!"_

  
_"I remember now btw you can stop ignoring my texts I can see that you read them ╮(─▽─)╭"_

  
   
**[Taozi has send a picture]**

  
 

 **[10:34]**  
**Taozi:**

_"What happened to you last night? Is Junmyeonnie still a thing?"_

  
_"I bet he is! I know the way you look at each other!"_

   
**[Hunnie~ has send a picture]**

  
 

 **[10:36]**  
**Hunnie~:**

_"I will tell you everything at 5:30 in the usual café (?)"_

 

 **[10:36]**  
**Taozi:**

  
_"I'm in, should we invite Minnie and Jong?"_

  
_"Too late, already did anyway"_

  
_"Have a good morning and tell Myeonnie I said hi~"_

   
**[10:37]**  
**Hunnie~:**

_"Says hi back and good luck to you two. See ya"_

 

 

 

 

Sehun put his phone away, snuggling deeper into their embrace again. He could lay here all day and enjoy the warmth from the body in his arms, but the other had a better idea. They made breakfast and cleaned up the clothes and bottle the two of them had forgot on the couch last night. After that they decided to shower together. Sehun pressed his hardness against Junmyeon's back, desperate to release the sexual tension that his body had built up since yesterday and in the end got a quick blowjob but was thrown out the shower as soon as he released since now Junmyeon ' _really had to clean himself up_ '.

 

The rest of the day, until Sehun meet his three friends, consisted of dressing up (Sehun hid Junmyeon's shirt and sweater in favor of having the broad shoulders and abs all to himself) and cuddling, talking and quick pecks on lips, noses and jaws in between.

 

"So you really mean it? Like.. You're sure of it?"

 

"Hm?" Junmyeon had closed his eyes, enjoying the last minutes before they both had to make themselves ready to leave.

 

"You know.. Being with me.. Trying to date me and all." Sehun sounded so unsure of himself that the older had almost laughed at him.

 

"You're asking that after more than five hours of cuddling and kisses?" Sehun bit the inner side of his mouth, looking anywhere but Junmyeons eyes and the later could feel his insecurities crawl up again.

 

After a short silence, the smaller spoke up again. "Sehun-ah~" his _s_ weet voice melted Sehuns heart and the younger involuntary looked back at the other. "I like you! And I know it's weird to feel that way since we don't know each other for that long and I know you feel insecure because of our 5 years difference… but I can tell you that I really want to try this out OK? Let's prove that it's still possible?" An undescribable warmth filled Sehun and he took a moment to pull Junmyeon in a passionate and slow kiss, nothing like the heated, sexual ones that they had exchanged before.

 

_Yes they could do it!_

 

Sehun knew that the attraction, he had towards the other, was now not only sexually and he also knew that he was not the only one feeling that way. 

 

 

_The 18 year old finally felt confident of himself._


End file.
